


The Blind Kid

by ladysereniti, shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blind!Harry, M/M, Translation, co-authors, larry stylinson - Freeform, russian language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysereniti/pseuds/ladysereniti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не видит. Луи много дерется. Милое АУ с большим количеством игры слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anomalation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalation/gifts).



Серьезно, Луи не знает, чем он провинился. Какой-то урод издевался над его сестрой, и она начала плакать, так что Луи сделал то, что должен был — ударил паренька. Конечно, может быть, у него и была своя "история" относительно этого. Луи-то не виноват, что в школе так много тупиц. 

Когда он рассказал об этом своей маме, она посоветовала ему надеяться, что в этой новой школе их будет меньше. Луи соглашается, но только потому, что снова поменять школу — уехать куда-нибудь за час езды отсюда. 

Его первый день проходит почти без происшествий. Или репутация Луи так явна, или все дети здесь такие же, как и везде — никто не обращает на него никакого внимания. Несколько любопытных или взволнованных взглядов, но ничего больше. Луи приятно удивлен. Он даже не беспокоится о прогулке домой. Эта школа чуть подальше от дома, нежели предыдущая, и погода милая. 

Он идет по коридору в конце дня, и его настроение нормальное. Может быть, школа будет другой. За несколько метров от выхода столпился народ, что значит одно — драка. Луи спешит туда, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. 

Оказывается, что драка односторонняя. Какого-то парня толкают на пол и начинают тыкать в него. И есть что-то странное в том, как тот, который на полу, тянется вверх, не пытаясь встать. Луи это не нравится. Он знает, что мама не одобрит, но вдруг она поймет. Надо вмешаться. 

\- Эй, - резко говорит Луи, оттягивая самого вредного. Он кидает свою сумку с учебниками между двумя другими парнями и тем, что на полу. - Прекратите. - Он со злостью смотрит на них. - Отвалите от него. Держи. - Он ловит ладонь парня, которая тянется кверху. Тот немедленно хватается за него, отчаянно держась. 

Луи отталкивают назад, и он отвечает, но лишь раз. Мама всегда учит его использовать слова. 

\- Я сказал, черт подери, отвалите от меня, гребаные уроды. Они снова меня исключат, но мне наплевать. Я вас убью, - кричит он на них. 

Когда он видит, что они почти ушли, то поворачивается к парню. Его глаза крепко зажмурены, он все еще держится за руку Луи, сидя на полу. Может, Луи просто напугал его. 

\- Привет, - говорит он, стараясь быть дружелюбным. - Ты в порядке?

Парень сначала ощупывает пол, и Луи осматривается, чтобы помочь ему. Он протягивает мальчику очки, которые валяются у стены. 

\- Это твое? - спрашивает он. 

\- Да. Спасибо. - У парня действительно низкий голос, несмотря на то, как молодо он выглядит. Он предпринимает попытку встать, но не отпускает руки Луи, даже когда надевает очки. 

\- Это твой шкафчик? - задает вопрос Луи. - Открытый который. 

\- Да, - кивает он. 

\- Ладно. Ну, я Луи, кстати. - Луи растерян. У него не получается быть дружелюбным. 

\- Гарри. Спасибо за, эм, то, что наорал на них, - бормочет Гарри. 

\- Конечно. Ты вставать будешь?

Гарри нерешительно отвечает ему:

\- Ну... Мне нужна будет помощь. 

\- Я помогу, - отвечает Луи сразу же. - Но зачем?

Губы Гарри сжимаются в линию, и он не отвечает. Он крепко тянет Луи за руку и встает, слегка покачиваясь. Он опирается на стену свободной рукой и держится.

\- Я не вижу, - говорит он тихо. 

\- Ну не с этими очками. Просто сними их, - советует Луи и пожимает плечами. 

\- Нет, я слепой, - говорит Гарри чуть громче. - Я не могу видеть. 

Луи моргает. 

\- Оу. - Он молча стоит и смотрит, как Гарри ощупывает свой шкафчик, кладя книги в свой рюкзак. - И как долго? - спрашивает он наконец. 

\- Около шести лет. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Мама моего друга подвозила меня домой. Ударился головой очень сильно и повредил глаза. 

\- Так у тебя нет глаз?

\- Нет, они зажили, но... Стой, а тебе зачем? - спрашивает Гарри, хмурясь. Он не отходит от шкафчиков, и Луи почти обижается, пока не вспоминает, что это не придало бы разницы. 

Он пожимает плечами. 

\- Просто интересно. А ты будешь снова видеть?

Гарри замолкает. 

\- Не знаю. Хотелось бы. Но... скорее всего, нет. Они сказали не возлагать большие надежды. 

\- Черт. Мне жаль. 

\- Ага. 

\- Я здесь новенький, - пытается Луи немного погодя. 

\- Да, знаю. - Гарри закрывает шкафчик. 

\- Стой, как? - хмурится Луи. 

\- Твой голос. И ты со мной на некоторых уроках сидел, - добавляет Гарри с кривой улыбкой в пол. 

Луи улыбается ему в ответ. 

\- Впечатляет. 

\- Спасибо еще раз, - говорит Гарри и уходит по коридору. 

Луи спешит за ним. 

\- Погоди! А тебе помощь не нужна?

Выражение лица Гарри меняется на менее дружелюбное. 

\- Нет, спасибо, все хорошо. Я не беспомощен. 

\- Я этого не говорил, - отвечает Луи, немного удивившись. 

\- Ну... Ладно, - говорит Гарри самодовольно. 

\- Я просто спросил, нужна ли тебе помощь. В смысле, чтобы ходить тут, - говорит Луи, следуя за Гарри. - То есть, я не знаю, как тут все расположено, но если бы ты сказал мне, то...

\- Я могу передвигаться по школе, - перебивает Гарри. - Мне не нужна помощь. 

\- Правда? Это очень круто. А как ты это делаешь?

Гарри нерешительно отступает назад и останавливается. 

\- Чт... Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Это круто — то, что ты можешь самостоятельно передвигаться по школе. Как ты это делаешь? Есть какое-нибудь необычное умение? Как у летучей мыши. 

\- Нет. Я считаю шаги. Приходил сюда до начала школы и высчитывал. 

\- О. Ладно. - Луи снова начинает идти, но Гарри — нет, так что он поворачивает. - Что такое?

Трудно понять выражение лица Гарри за солнечными очками. 

\- Со счета сбился, - говорит он мягко. 

\- Можно я помогу? Я хочу, - настаивает Луи, когда Гарри не отвечает. Что-то в нем есть такое, из-за чего его невозможно бросить одного. Не потому что он слепой, и Луи быстро внушает себе это. Потому что над ним издеваются. А он очень мягкий. 

В подтверждение его словам, Гарри слабо и едва заметно тянется к его руке. Терпеливо, Луи сплетает их пальцы и соединяет ладони. 

\- И куда направляешься? - спрашивает он, медленно ведя его. 

\- К двери. И я узнаю, если ты поведешь меня не туда, куда нужно. 

Луи удивленно смотрит на него. 

\- Что? Почему бы я стал это делать? 

Гарри хмурится. 

\- Не знаю. 

\- Ладно, чудак. Пошли. - Луи ведет Гарри к концу коридора, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока они не подходят к двери. - Куда отсюда? - спрашивает он. - Я иду домой и могу помочь, если надо. Как ты добираешься домой?

\- Эм. Моя мама заберет меня. Так что ты можешь идти. Спасибо. 

\- Когда она приедет?

\- Через пару часов, после работы, - нехотя говорит Гарри. Он аккуратно опускается и садится на ступеньку. 

Луи плюхается рядом с ним. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Жду с тобой. Эти придурки могут вернуться. Ты не будешь сидеть тут один, - решительно заявляет Луи. 

Брови Гарри сдвигаются, и он хмурится. 

\- Тебе разве не надо домой?

\- Может быть. 

\- Ты близко живешь?

\- Около тридцати минут идти, может чуть больше, - пожимает плечами Луи. - Но все равно, когда бы я ни ушел, ничего не изменится. Не беспокойся. 

\- Твоя мама не будет волноваться?

\- Неа. Она работает допоздна. А на улице так тепло. Люблю лето. 

Кажется, Гарри в замешательстве. 

\- Что?

\- Люблю лето, это мое любимое время года. А у тебя?

\- Эм. Мне нравятся все. Но летом хорошо. Да. Никаких луж. - Гарри жует нижнюю губу зубами. - Но... Ладно. Я помню, что осень красиво выглядит. 

\- Это так, - соглашается Луи. - Я почти прощаю ее за все ее дожди. 

Гарри кивает и замолкает на некоторое время. Когда он говорит снова, он меняет тему. 

\- Тебя правда выгнали из школы за драки?

\- Ага. - Луи закрывает глаза и поднимает голову к солнцу. 

\- И... Ну. Но ты так мил со мной, - говорит Гарри немного беспомощно. 

\- Да? - Когда ответа не поступает, Луи продолжает. - Я не плохой парень. Дрался с людьми только тогда, когда они говорили гадости о моих сестрах. Я не, как бы, издевался над людьми специально. - Луи отчего-то чувствует себя немного обиженно. 

\- Оу. Ладно.  
\- И ты мне нравишься. Ты довольно крутой, как будто у тебя суперсилы есть. Как у Сорвиголовы. Да и ты, наверное, силен в математике. 

Щеки Гарри немного краснеют. 

\- Нет. Только в счете. И, эм. Я могу без помощи передвигаться по дому, нашему саду и классу. Но это все, куда я могу так ходить. 

Луи нахмуривается. 

\- А друзья?

\- Не так уж и много хочет дружить со слепым парнем, - говорит Гарри очень тихо. - Так что. Нет. 

Луи чувствует что-то непонятное в животе. 

\- Где ты живешь?

\- А что? - спрашивает Гарри нервно. 

\- Потому что я хочу приходить в гости. У тебя должны быть друзья. Или ты можешь ходить ко мне, тебя научу. Если ты хочешь. Мне все равно. - Луи не все равно, но он не хочет показывать этого, пусть Гарри и не видит. 

\- Эм. - Гарри не знает, как и ответить. - Я живу возле Нандоса, западнее этого места. Между этой школой и баром МакКаллоуга, думаю? Это мама моя говорит, я не знаю. 

\- Это рядом, я на улицу ниже МакКаллоуга. Пошли. Ты хоть раз ходил домой сам?

\- Нельзя. Это не слишком безопасно, - нерешительно отвечает Гарри. 

\- Клянусь, я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться. Просто держи телефон в руке, если хочешь. Пойдем. - Луи даже немного ноет. - Ты правда хочешь несколько часов тут сидеть?

\- Нет... - Гарри все еще не уверен. 

\- А может, ты позвонишь маме и спросишь? Пожалуйста. Это будет весело, я н буду отпускать твоей руки, ты не потеряешься. 

Это заставляет Гарри улыбнуться. 

\- Ладно. Сейчас спрошу. 

Луи нервно дрожит во время всего звонка. 

\- Ну что? - требовательно просит он, как только Гарри кладет трубку. 

\- Нам надо идти ко мне домой, но если мы не придем к ее приезду, она позвонит в полицию и скажет о тебе. Но... - Гарри улыбается, - мы можем. Если только...

\- Ну, говори, - подталкивает его Луи. 

\- Только не бей меня и не делай мне больно. 

Луи обнимает Гарри, пугая его. Когда он осознает, что происходит, то немного расслабляется. 

\- Я тебя не трону, глупенький, - говорит Луи. - И мы будем идти по главному пути, ладно? Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо. Улыбнись, ну. Пожалуйста?

Гарри опускает голову и широко, по-настоящему улыбается. 

\- Ладно. Спасибо. 

\- Конечно. Пошли. - Луи помогает Гарри встать, и тот застенчиво берет его руку в свою. 

\- Я сам могу идти, - говорит Гарри через некоторое время. - Просто скажи мне, если будет кочка или яма. Пожалуйста?

\- Да, конечно. 

\- Или если будут люди. 

\- Естественно.


	2. -2-

Через несколько пройденных кварталов они уже могут идти с удобной скоростью, а потом и вовсе шагают в ногу. Луи доволен. 

Гарри нарушает тишину. 

\- Могу я спросить?

\- Уже спросил, чувак. 

Луи улавливает едва заметную улыбку еще раз. 

\- Значит, еще один. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Как ты выглядишь?

Луи в замешательстве, потому что это даже в голову не приходило. 

\- Ну. У меня голубые глаза. И я довольно загорелый, наверное. Темные волосы. Знаешь, золотисто-каштановые, я так думаю. Они не очень длинные, но челка все равно в глаза лезет. 

\- Ты ниже меня, да?

Луи дуется. 

\- Может быть на чуть-чуть. 

Гарри хихикает. 

\- Значит, ниже. 

\- Заткнись, - вздыхает Луи. - Дурашка. 

\- Хотя бы не коротышка. 

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Кто-то дерзит, Слепыш. Может быть, есть и причина. Сорвиголова был слепым, да еще и глупеньким. 

Гарри фыркает. 

\- Да-да, конечно. 

\- Так я ответил на твой вопрос? - спрашивает Луи позже. Он был слишком занят тем, что улыбался Гарри, и теперь растерялся. 

\- О, да, я думаю. Просто... ну, ты какой по фигуре? Тощий? Вроде меня..? Я думаю, что я красивый. 

\- Нет, - фыркает Луи. - Ты просто жердь. У меня есть... Я как бы одарен. В плане задницы. 

\- О, - говорит Гарри с видным удовольствием. 

\- А ты будешь проводить этот "сеанс", где потрогаешь мое лицо?

\- Да нет. Я не так долго слепой, чтобы так уметь. 

\- Ой. 

Луи теперь чувствует себя уродом. 

\- В большинстве случаев я просто стараюсь... представить себе. Людей. - Становится тяжеловато, и Гарри пытается все исправить. - Легче будет, если я знаю этого человека давно. Например, я легко вижу маму. Только по ее голосу могу узнать. 

\- Это имеет смысл, - кивает Луи. - Моя сходит с ума, когда злится. 

Гарри облегченно улыбается. 

\- Ага. 

\- Круто. 

\- Только в своем воображении, я вижу только то, как надо мной издеваются десятилетние дети, - говорит Гарри и тут же краснеет. - Прости, это было...

\- Забавно, - говорит Луи. - И ты честно не слишком странный. 

\- Приятно знать. 

Гарри поправляет свою ладонь в руке Луи и идет чуть ближе. 

\- Можно еще один вопрос? - спрашивает он еще через квартал. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Не смейся. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Люди... Кто-нибудь пялится?

Луи не понимает, как он может продолжать забывать, что Гарри, вообще-то, слепой. Это же практически все, о чем они говорили. И его немного раздражает то, как Гарри пугается. Не потому что это важно. Или было важно. Луи не позволит ничему случиться. 

Он крепче сжимает руку Гарри. 

\- Никто. 

\- Правда?

\- Да. Честно, я думаю, они сначала предположат, что мы встречаемся, а потом уже допустят такой вариант, как твою слепоту. 

\- Ой. Прости. 

\- Нет, ничего страшного. Пошли они все на хрен. 

Луи начинает раскачивать их руками, но останавливается, потому что видит, что Гарри не может сосредоточиться из-за этого. 

\- А что случится, если ты собьешься со счету посреди школы, пока другие люди будут вокруг?

\- Я пытаюсь угадать. Или кто-нибудь мне помогает. Есть одна девочка, Натали. Она милая, всегда рядом, когда нужна помощь. 

\- Но ты не теряешься?

Гарри спотыкается. 

\- Иногда. 

\- А тогда что?

\- Нам надо обязательно об этом говорить? Ты изобьешь меня, если я не буд отвечать? - говорит Гарри грубо, но Луи чувствует, как трясется его рука. Он тут же вспоминает, как Гарри доверяет ему и сколько силовых преимуществ у него с Гарри. 

Он пытается быть мягким. 

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. Я просто пытаюсь вести диалог. О чем хочешь поговрить?

Гарри застенчиво улыбается. 

\- Ты занимаешься спортом?

\- Да. Футболом. Ну, раньше ходил, когда в старой школе учился. 

\- Пробы на следующей неделе. 

\- А ты что делаешь? Какой-нибудь клуб дебатов? - дразнится Луи. 

\- Нет. Не очень силен в разговорах, если честно. 

\- Сейчас вроде бы все хорошо. 

\- Ну. Да. Это просто ты. И ты ведешь себя мило. На публике по-другому. 

Гарри на немного замолкает. 

\- Это трудно. Ну, говорить с людьми, когда ты не можешь сказать, чего они ожидают, слушая их ответы. 

\- Я представить не могу. А ты быстро делаешь доклады и презентации?

\- Быстро. 

Луи смеется. 

\- Нормально. Итак. Если у нас будут одинаковые предметы, будь рядом со мной. Я крутой собеседник, если найти для меня тему. Даже если ты плохой, правда. Какие занятия у нас совпадают?

\- Все?

\- Стой. Мы с тобой одногодки?

\- Перескочил через класс. Да. 

\- Так ты реально умный. 

\- Нет, просто нечего было делать. А мама сказала, нечего бездельничать. 

\- Знаешь, твоей маме понравилась бы моя. Когда в четырнадцать я сломал ногу, она заставила меня ходить с костылями уже через неделю после накладки гипса. Чтобы я не занимался ерундой. Это она так сказала. Хотя, теперь я могу даже бегать на костылях. А это точно не первый раз, когда я себе сломал что-то из нижней половины тела. 

\- Часто бывает такое?

\- Да, я постоянно что-нибудь ломаю. Нога, один раз запястье ломал. Растянул лодыжку, на ребрах трещины были. Ну и в шесть лет ступню сломал. 

\- Как?

\- Несколько длинных историй. Футбол для меня — игра с большим количеством соприкосновений. 

Гарри смеется. 

\- Оу. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь ломал себе что-то?

\- Нет. Только руку в аварии. Но ничего больше. Мама защищает меня, даже слишком сильно. 

\- Даже не знаю, почему. 

\- Не надо, - говорит Гарри, неожиданно резко. 

\- Не надо что?

\- Не делай этого. Не надо так ко мне относиться. 

\- Как так?

\- Как будто меня надо защищать, потому что я беспомощный. 

\- Прости, но это разве плохо? Я хочу тебя защищать. Неужели это хуже, чем толкать тебя и пинать? А я точно не буду этого делать. Но ты меня понял. 

Гарри резко останавливается, выдергивая свою ладонь из хватки Луи, и Луи тоже останавливается, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. 

\- Нет, я не понимаю, о чем ты. И я не понимаю тебя. Почему ты так мил со мной? Это из-за жалости? Потому что я знаю, это пройдет. Не надо делать отмазок, когда все кончится. Я просто не могу понять, почему тебе вообще есть дело. Ты не похож на того, который занимается благотворительностью только из-за принципа. 

Луи всего секунду думает над словами Гарри. У него даже есть название. "Забавный слепой парень-заучка, над которым издеваются". Теперь Луи добавляет "умный" в список. Умный и раненный. 

\- Гарри, - говорит он аккуратно. - Трудно поверить, что ты действительно мне нравишься? Это не благотворительность. Я пригласил тебя в гости потому, что... Господи, это глупо, но я хочу быть твоим другом. Ладно? Тебе нужно какое-то доказательство?

Гарри ничего не говорит. Выражение его лица нечитаемо. 

\- Если ты не хочешь иметь дела со мной или чего-то еще, тогда я оставлю тебя в покое. Прости. Ну, то есть, я отведу тебя домой и потом оставлю в покое. Я просто... Я думал, что мы поладили. Хорошо? Не надо накручивать себя. 

Он вытягивает руку и не забывает напомнить Гарри об этом. 

\- Возьми мою руку, Гарри. Пошли отведем тебя домой.


	3. -3-

Гарри берет его за руку. Они заканчивают идти в тишине, и только один раз Луи спрашивает у Гарри его адрес, а тот отвечает. Луи провожает Гарри до самой двери. 

\- Я могу войти? - спрашивает он. 

\- Ладно, - кивает Гарри. Он открывает дверь с минимумом усилий и держит ее распахнутой. - Добро пожаловать. 

\- У тебя есть сок?

\- Да. 

\- Тогда пойдем. 

Луи входит внутрь. Гарри закрывает за ним дверь, снимает обувь и вешает свою сумку на крючок. Он проходит в кухню без всяких затруднений. 

\- Разувайся, - говорит он Луи через плечо. 

\- Ладно...

Луи делает, что сказали, и следует за Гарри в кухню. Гарри уже пьет сок, который, видимо, сам себе и налил. 

\- Можешь попить вот этот, - говорит он немного погодя. - Но тебе лучше самому налить. Он... Вот. 

Он дает ему еще один стакан. 

Луи берет его в руку. 

\- Спасибо. А почему так лучше?

\- Потому что мне надо пальцами убеждаться, что он не перельется. 

Гарри краснеет. 

\- О, ладно. А как ты узнаешь, какой это сок?

\- По вкусу. Не так и трудно дифференцировать. 

Гарри закатывает глаза, и это видно даже когда он в очках. 

\- О-о, какие слова. 

\- Что угодно. Хочешь есть?

\- Неа. 

\- Ладно. Тогда...

\- Гарольд. Ты забыл, как развлекать гостя? - говорит он, пытаясь быть строгим. 

\- Типа того. Что ты хочешь поделать? - беспомощно спрашивает Гарри. 

Луи пожимает плечами, только потом вспоминая, что Гарри не увидит этого. 

\- Все равно. У нас нет никакой важной письменной работы. Чем ты обычно занимаешься? 

\- Слушаю музыку. Читаю. У себя в комнате. 

\- А можно посмотреть на твою комнату?

\- Да, конечно. Эм. Вот сюда. 

Гарри идет мимо Луи к лестнице, а потом поднимается по ней. Идя за ним, Луи замечает, что Гарри ощупывает стену и углы с одной стороны. А в остальном он идет довольно уверенно. Луи даже чувствует гордость. 

Гарри ведет его в свою комнату, будучи нерешительным только в тот момент, когда он поворачивается к Луи, чтобы посмотреть на него. Но ясно же, что он не может этого сделать. 

\- Итак, - говорит он неловко. 

\- Это нереально. То, что ты так ориентируешься по памяти. 

\- Ты бы тоже так умел, будь ты слепым, - говорит Гарри и пытается быть спокойным. 

\- Неважно. Я не слепой. А ты слепой. И это впечатляет. 

Щеки Гарри краснеют. 

\- Спасибо. 

Луи кивает и осматривает комнату. Она чистая, выполнена в сдержанных тонах, в основном серого. В комнате есть стол с компьютером и клавиатурой, имеющей на поверхности особые точки. Брейль, скорее всего. 

\- А что ты делаешь, если что-то теряешь? - спрашивает Луи. 

\- Этого не бывает. Эм. На что ты смотришь? Это странно?

\- Нет. Тут довольно... чисто. Так ты знаешь расположение?

\- Да. Алфавитный порядок и все такое. Это странно?

\- На самом деле нет. Не пугайся. Я просто осматриваюсь. Ты читаешь с помощью Брейля, значит. 

\- О, да. Не быстро, но читаю. Есть сайт, где любую книжку переводят и присылают тебе. Учебник. Типа того. 

\- А еще у тебя есть музыка?

\- Да. На полке. Можешь потрогать тут все, если хочется. 

Луи вытаскивает диск и смотрит на него. На нем - как и на всех остальных - наклеен белый ярлык Брейля. 

\- Там написаны названия исполнителей и альбомов?

\- Да. 

\- О, у тебя и винил есть. Много, - замечает Луи. 

\- Да. Это как бы мое хобби. То есть, у меня есть плеер, но он только для шаффл-списка (п. п. Это режим, когда песни воспроизводится в случайном порядке).

\- Как ты делаешь наклейки?

Гарри открывает ящик и достает оттуда машинку, которая чуть побольше карманного размера. 

\- Вот. 

\- Можно мне...

\- Конечно. 

Луи берет наклейку и печатает на машинке буквы. Он аккуратно приклеивает ее ко лбу. 

\- Дай мне свою руку. 

Он аккуратно кладет руку Гарри себе на лоб. 

\- Луи, - читает Гарри. Улыбка появляется на его лице. - А теперь вот. 

\- Не умею читать по Брейлю, - напоминает Луи, когда Гарри делает себе наклейку и прикладывает руку Луи к ней на лбу Гарри. 

\- Здесь написано мое имя. Я просто тупица. 

\- Как написать слово "друг"?

Гарри фыркает. 

\- Так же. Только буквы по-другому выглядят. 

\- Черт, ладно. У меня нет такого опыта. 

\- Но ты делаешь успехи, - говорит Гарри смущенно. 

Луи улыбается. 

\- Сядь. Расскажи мне о музыке, которая тебе нравится. 

Гарри так и делает. Луи должен помочь ему удобно устроиться.

Вообще-то нет, но это быстрее, чем смотреть, как Гарри ощупывает все вокруг и еле шевелится. Они сначала просто сидят рядом, но потом как-то сдвигаются ближе. Гарри кладет свою голову на плечо Луи через некоторое время, очень сильно нервничая. Луи жалко его. 

\- Знаешь, ты не видишь меня сейчас, но я улыбаюсь. 

\- Я тебя вообще не увижу. 

\- Так можно подумать о каком-нибудь убежище - темном таком, жутком. 

Гарри молчит некоторое время. 

\- Прости, - говорит он наконец. - Просто. Я бы хотел тебя увидеть. И это довольно грустно, что мы только встретились, а я уже тебя не смогу увидеть никогда в жизни. - Он вздыхает, и это висит в воздухе. - Я словно всегда в темноте. 

\- Господи, - фыркает Луи и закатывает глаза. 

\- Прости, выбора не было, - хихикает Гарри. 

Луи обхватывает его за плечи и держит ближе к себе. 

\- Так ты хотел бы потрогать мое лицо?

\- Не знаю. 

\- Давай попробуем? - говорит Луи невозмутимо. 

Гарри замирает. 

\- Ты бы позволил мне?

\- Да, если хочешь. Это помогло бы. Наверное. 

Гарри кивает. 

\- Да, конечно. Спасибо. 

\- Не проблема. Вот, - Луи поворачивается к Гарри и садится по-турецки, сложив руки на коленях. - Трогай все, что захочется. Я не против. 

Луи закрывает глаза и почти на секунду понимает положение Гарри. Довольно жутко сидеть так и ждать в темноте. Он почти дергается, когда Гарри его трогает. 

Гарри словно чувствует это. 

\- Нормально?

\- Да, порядок. Как я на ощупь?

\- Теплый, - хихикает Гарри, и Луи улыбается. - И есть морщинки. Возле глаз, когда ты улыбаешься.

У него очень радостный голос. Он берет лицо Луи в обе руки и проводит большими пальцами по вискам и уголкам глаз. 

\- У тебя острое лицо 

Луи улыбается и все еще держит глаза закрытыми. 

\- И ум тоже острый. 

Гарри издает смешок и проводит пальцами по каждой части лица Луи. 

\- Маленький нос, - бормочет он. - Тонкие губы, - говорит он, когда трогает их. 

\- Эй. Ты меня душевно ранил, Гарольд. 

\- Это не мое имя, - говорит Гарри с улыбкой в голосе. - И твои губы мне нравятся. 

\- На будущее: следи за выражениями, - ворчит Луи. Он чувствует, как снова появляются морщинки от улыбки, и ему приятно, что Гарри почувствует это. 

Гарри смеется на тупой шуткой Луи, когда дверь открывается. 

\- Кто это? - говорит женщина строгим голосом. 

\- Привет, мам, - удивленно говорит Гарри. - Ты рано. Сколько времени?

\- Около пяти, - говорит Луи, открыв глаза и поглядев. Он поворачивается к женщине в проеме. - Здравствуйте. Я Луи. Можете не звонить в полицию. 

Ее лицо смягчается. 

\- Приятно познакомиться. Я Энн. Гарри говорил, ты новенький в школе?

\- Да, я...

\- Его выгнали за драки, - говорит Гарри. 

Луи смотрит на него. 

\- Эй! 

\- Это правда? - спрашивает Энн с подозрением. 

\- Вообще-то, фактически, да. Но этот говнюк издевался над моей сестрой, а я не мог позволить этого, - говорит Луи немного оскорбленно. - Я не специально устраиваю неприятности. 

\- Выражения, - неодобрительно говорит Энн. 

\- Он хороший. Я не это имел в виду, когда говорил про драки. 

\- Ну, ты трогал его лицо, когда я вошла, так что я сориентировалась, - сухо говорит Энн. 

Луи она нравится. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. - Потому что у меня нет никаких намерений психопата. Я хочу помочь ему. И одолжить пару дисков, может быть, - он глядит на Гарри и видит его улыбку. 

\- Можно он останется на ужин? Пожалуйста, мам? - просит Гарри. 

Энн будто в замешательстве. Луи понимает, что он создает образ человека с плохим влиянием, так что ждет. Он с надеждой улыбается. 

\- Я помогу накрыть на стол, - предлагает он, и Энн сдается. 

\- Конечно. Мы едим в шесть, это подойдет? Ты позвонишь маме?

\- Ничего страшного. Девочки с папой, а мама допоздна. Но подождите, я позвоню. 

 

\- Спасибо, - говорит Гарри, когда Энн уходит. 

\- За что? 

\- За то, что относишься ко мне, как к нормальному. Ведешь себя по-доброму. Позволяешь трогать твое лицо. - Застенчивая улыбка трогает губы Гарри. 

\- Конечно, в любое время, Хаз, - говорит Луи, пробуя новое имя. 

Гарри улыбается, и Луи мог бы смириться и с отсутствием зрения, лишь бы Гарри так улыбался. 

 

 

\- Итак, кто это? - спрашивает Луи, встречая Гарри у двери в их класс по занятиям историей. Это уже вошло в его привычку - ждать, когда Гарри втащит его в кабинет. Ему не нужна помощь, он ведь уже много раз передвигался по школе до Луи, но Луи не нравится, когда Гарри нервничает и спотыкается, даже если это длится секунду. Он не думает, что Гарри жалок или что-то типа этого. Просто ему не нравится видеть слабую сторону Гарри. 

\- Кто? - спрашивает Гарри и немного хмурится, пока Луи не поворачивает его в нужном направлении за руку. 

\- Девочка, с которой ты говорил. Это единственный человек, с которым ты разговариваешь, кроме меня. 

Ну да, Луи немного груб к концу предложения. 

\- О. Это Натали. 

\- Натали, - медленно повторяет Луи. 

\- Да. А что? - говорит Гарри взволнованно. - Она смеется надо мной у меня за спиной?

\- Нет, нет. Я уверен, что она милая. 

\- Тогда почему ты говоришь с таким раздражением? - Гарри сконцентрированно хмурится и садится за свою парту. Потом улыбка расцветает на лице. - Ревнуешь?

\- Нет, - фыркает Луи. 

Гарри уже сделал свои выводы. 

\- Да-да. Я слышу в голосе. Ты ревнуешь. 

\- Да иди ты. Нет. 

\- Мама никогда не думала о разрешении, чтобы к ней в гости ходить. Не волнуйся. 

Теперь Луи спокоен. 

\- Ну, Гарольд, если бы ты меня слушал, ты бы понял, что мне вообще все равно, где ты был. И размышление еще не значит определенное решение. 

\- Я знаю. А ей очень нравится Джей. 

Луи пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на свои листы. Гарри все еще ждет ответа, и Луи чувствует себя виноватым. Он же не видел этого пожатия плечами. 

\- Ладно. Не мешай мне обращать внимание на лекцию. 

Когда урок заканчивается, Гарри поворачивается к Луи. 

\- Хочешь в гости сегодня? Мама нас отвезет. 

\- Нет, приятель, прости. Пробы в футбольную команду, помнишь?

Луи провожает Гарри в следующий кабинет. Он всегда теперь так делает. 

\- О, да. 

Гарри заметно расстроен. 

\- Дай мне знать, как они пройдут. Удачи. 

\- Спасибо. - Луи на рефлексе поддерживает Гарри, когда кто-то врезается в него. - Может быть завтра, ладно? Если меня примут. 

\- Ты пройдешь. Наша команда не такая хорошая. Увидимся на выходных. 

\- Знаешь, мы могли бы пообедать у вас. Ну. Были бы не против. Надо, чтобы тебе было уютно. 

\- Я хочу к тебе в гости, - говорит Гарри. - А моя мама не пустит меня домой к кому-нибудь, если она не знакома с мамой этого человека или не идет сама. А я хочу посмотреть твой дом. Не посмотреть, а...

Луи пытается (бессмысленно) не засмеяться. 

\- Я понял. 

\- Счет из-за тебя потерял. - Гарри дуется. 

\- Ой. Прости. Я отведу тебя дальше. 

Удивительно то, как быстро они подружились, и что Гарри не волнуется. Он касается своей ладонью руки Луи при ходьбе почти всегда, а в остальном остается уверенным. Луи работает за них двоих и уже научился осматривать коридор на случай опасностей. Есть группа парней, которая задирала Гарри. Они бесят Луи, и он старается держаться от них подальше, потому что Гарри боится. 

\- Та-дам! - объявляет Луи, когда они уже стоят перед входом в свой другой кабинет. 

Гарри фыркает, как он обычно делает, чтобы показать, что закатил глаза. 

\- Мой герой. 

Луи и чувствует себя героем.


	4. -4-

Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.  
-4-  
Когда в пятницу звонят в дверь, Луи быстро вскакивает, чтобы открыть ее. 

\- Я открою, - кричит он Лотти, пытающейся обогнать его. 

Он быстрее нее, так что он открывает дверь и видит на пороге Гарри и его маму. 

\- Добро пожаловать в дом Луи Томлинсона, нового члена футбольной команды, - приветствует он с широкой улыбкой. – Я Томмо. Входите, пожалуйста. 

\- Это твой друг? - саркастически спрашивает девушка, зайдя вперед остальных. 

Гарри улыбается: 

\- Привет, Лу. Это Джемма, моя сестра. 

\- Привет, - машет рукой Джемма. 

\- Очаровательно, - отвечает Луи. – Пожалуйста, входите. 

Гарри делает шаг вперед, и все трое тут же потянулись к нему, чтобы помочь. Они опускают руки, когда видят, что он инстинктивно тянется к Луи, и тот неловко берет Гарри за руку. 

\- Итак, что ты хочешь? – спрашивает он. 

\- Хм, я могу для начала войти? 

\- Ох, да, вы все, пожалуйста, входите, - Луи снова поворачивается к семье Гарри, а потом помогает ему. – Осторожно, тут можешь удариться, - Гарри не спеша входит вовнутрь, и Луи держит руку на его талии, помогая ему сориентироваться, и в тоже время, закрывая за ними дверь. 

\- Ладно, провести тур по дому или тебе лучше, когда ты сам ходишь? 

\- Ну, расскажи в общих чертах.

Луи не успевает ответить, потому что входит его мама и начинает со всеми знакомиться. Они обсуждают свои материнские вопросы - говорят о детях, работе, мужьях и ужине, а позже к разговору присоединятся и Джемма – она смешная и остроумная.   
Луи впечатлен. 

\- Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть сестра, - говорит он вполголоса. 

\- Не представилось случая, - пожимает плечами Гарри. 

\- Гарри, - хмурится Луи. 

\- Всем она нравится больше, - обиженно бормочет он. – Она красивая, более умная и смешная. И может видеть. 

\- Не глупи, - Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Я не глуплю, я серьезно, - он немного надувает губы и, кроме того, вероятно, собирается заплакать. 

Луи успокаивающе гладит его по бедру. 

\- Она мне не нравится больше. Мне все равно, видит ли она. Я не так выбираю себе друзей. И,- добавляет он, когда Гарри не становится лучше. – И, Гарри, у меня есть для тебя секрет. 

\- Какой? 

Луи наклоняется и шепчет ему: 

\- Ты тоже красивый. 

Гарри улыбается слишком сильно и некоторое время молчит. Наконец, он говорит: 

\- Итак, где я? 

Луи встает за Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно все объясняет. Он кладет ему руку на талию и начинает: 

\- Ладно. Итак, по левой стороне лестница - три шага вверх, а затем поворот направо. Оттуда семь шагов. Если пройти мимо лестницы, где-то два метра, то будет кухня вместе со шкафом. Справа нет стены, и дверь открывается прямо в гостиную. 

\- Что еще на этом этаже? 

\- Хм, да, на кухне есть дверь в гараж; между гостиной и кухней есть столовая, соединяющая их. Дверь напротив нас ведет на задний двор, - Луи следит за выражением лица Гарри, прежде чем вспоминает, почему он всегда носит темные очки. – Все хорошо?

\- Хорошо, думаю. Ты прекрасно объясняешь. Но, эм, я могу…Ты можешь…

\- Я не отпущу тебя, даже не переживай. Теперь, куда ты хочешь пойти? Все остальные на кухне, если ты хочешь к ним присоединиться. 

\- Я могу посмотреть твою комнату? – с надеждой спрашивает Гарри. – Ну, не посмотреть, а… 

Луи смеется, и тот успокаивается.

\- Да, конечно. Пошли, - он держит руку на талии Гарри и направляет его к лестнице. – Хорошо, начинай. Три шага. Хорошо, и поворот, - Гарри немного спотыкается, и Луи ждет, когда тот поймает равновесие. 

Гарри слегка краснеет. 

\- Извини, - бормочет он. 

\- Все в порядке. Теперь восемь шагов, - хвалит его Луи. – Молодец, - говорит он на самом верху. – Очень горжусь. Моя комната первая справа, так что я по утрам все слышу. Но у меня есть замок на двери, - он направляет Гарри к ней и останавливается. – Должен ли я описать ее? 

\- Хм, ты можешь, но… Ладно. Если бы я мог коснуться… Я могу ходить и все трогать? Чтобы понять… В смысле... Извини, это, наверное, очень странно, - почти сразу передумывает Гарри. 

\- Нет, все хорошо. Я убрался тут, так что ты ничего не сломаешь и не разобьешь. Давай, иди вперед. А я посижу на своей кровати. 

Он кивает, а Луи садится и следит за ним. 

Гарри не двигается некоторое время и еле сдерживает улыбку. 

\- Ты убрался для меня? 

\- Да, и еще потому, что мне угрожала собственная мать. 

\- Думаю, у меня нет такой проблемы.

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Придурок. Продолжай обыскивать мою комнату. 

Гарри опускает голову и внимательно все ощупывает. Иногда он спрашивает, чего он касается, и Луи отвечает ему – учебники, небольшой телевизор, дешевые СD-диски, проигрыватель, футболки и бутсы, один плакат Бейонсе и The Beatles – он отвечает на все без поддразниваний и колебаний. 

\- У тебя есть свой личный телевизор? – Гарри сейчас в шкафу Луи и трогает все его рубашки. – Это необычно, не так ли? 

\- Да. Мама чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что у меня самая маленькая комната. Получил его на Рождество и день рождения. 

\- Вместе? 

\- Да, мой день рождения в канун Рождества. 

Гарри выходит из шкафа, чтобы улыбнуться ему. 

\- Это круто. 

Луи улыбается в ответ, но Гарри вновь увлечен вешалками. Он не возражает. Он все равно улыбается. 

\- А когда твой? 

\- Первого февраля. 

\- Ох, так ты еще малыш. 

\- Я не малыш! – протестует Гарри немного приглушенно. 

\- Малыш.

\- Я сейчас все оближу тут, - угрожает Гарри.

\- Вперед, но ты все еще малыш. 

Энн подходи к двери: 

\- Где Гарри? 

\- В шкафу, - показывает Луи. 

\- Твоя одежда пахнет кедром, - замечает Гарри в то время, как мама вытаскивает его из шкафа. 

\- Время для ужина, - сообщает Энн. 

\- Хорошо, - он выпутывается из ее хватки. – Мы спустимся через минуту. 

\- Лестница довольно крутая, - начинает спорить она. 

\- Да, и Луи не отпустит меня, - возражает Гарри упрямо. – Спасибо, мы сейчас спустимся. 

Луи приходит ему на помощь: 

\- Я спускался по ней миллион раз, я могу это сделать даже будучи…

\- Слепым? – подсказывает Гарри. 

\- Прости за эту фразу, но да, - он смотрит на Энн. – Правда, все будет в порядке. 

Она не убеждена, но все же уходит. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы она не обращалась так со мной, как сейчас, - бормочет Гарри. – Я не беспомощный 

\- Она просто мама. А я выгляжу, как хулиган. 

\- Она изменит свое отношение к тебе, - уверяет его Гарри. – Когда поймет, какой ты хороший. 

Луи морщится. 

\- На самом деле, я стараюсь не показывать эту сторону людям. Но, да, наверное, она передумает. Пошли, прежде чем они стащат нас отсюда. 

Он встает, положив руки на талию Гарри таким образом, чтобы это выглядело дружеской поддержкой и чтобы тот не почувствовал, что его опекают. 

Это, похоже, срабатывает: Гарри не отстраняется и не жалуется, когда Луи замедляется на ступеньках. 

\- Я могу, эм, попробовать сам? – спрашивает Гарри на нижней ступеньке. – Просто останови меня, если я врежусь во что-то.

\- Хорошо, ты помнишь, где кухня? 

Гарри поворачивает налево и начинает идти довольно ровно. Луи следует за ним и кладет руку ему на плечо, когда тот поворачивает слишком рано и врезается в дверь. 

\- Ты делаешь все хорошо, - хвалит он его. 

Их сестры и матери суетятся на кухне, и поэтому Луи берет Гарри за руку и ведет его в столовую. 

\- Что здесь? – спрашивает Гарри, нервно прикасаясь к нему. 

\- Обеденный стол. Мы сядем на левую сторону, к стене. Тебе важно, с какой я буду стороны? 

\- Я сяду справа, если это нормально. 

\- Конечно, - Луи ведет Гарри к креслу. – Что насчет ужина? – интересуется он. 

\- Ну, это зависит от еды. Мама кладет ее мне на тарелку и говорит ее расположение словно бы по циферблату? Или, если это пицца, например, то я могу ее просто съесть. 

\- Угадай, что мы будем есть. 

Гарри немного смеется, но кажется слегка смущенным. 

\- Мама просто делает все, что она может, чтобы я казался нормальным, - пожимает он плечами. – К счастью, я люблю пиццу. 

\- Все нормально. Ты совершенно обычный. Ну, это не так, - поправляет себя Луи. - Ты слишком красив, чтобы быть обычным. Но во всем остальном – ты скучный. Мне скучно, - говорит он надменно. 

\- Нет, я не красивый. Я слепой, - хмурится Гарри. 

\- И это делает тебя особенным, не так ли? – Гарри очень смущается, и Луи тут же жалеет, что сказал это. – Я просто шучу, - услужливо добавляет он. – Ты должен почувствовать себя польщенным. 

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Гарри неохотно. – Но я не хочу этого. Просто говори мне правду.

\- Хорошо, - Луи уважает Гарри все больше и больше. – Какую пиццу ты хочешь? – меняет он тему. 

\- Есть ли... Ну, какая тут есть? 

\- Пепперони. Колбаса. Сыр. И я думаю, овощная, для наших мам. 

\- И для меня. Можно мне тоже ее? 

Луи фыркает и закатывает глаза. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Не смейся надо мной, - протестует Гарри. – Мне она нравится. 

\- И это мило. Я принесу тебе. Вода по правую сторону от тарелки. 

\- Спасибо. 

Все остальные начинают рассаживаться за стол, но Луи смотрит только на Гарри - как тот краснеет и снова смущается. 

\- Хм, мне очень жаль, - говорит Гарри. – Я приношу столько проблем. 

\- Ты не приносишь проблем, - спорит Луи. – Ты мой друг, и я рад, что ты здесь. 

\- Я тоже, - отвечает он, застенчиво улыбаясь. – Правда, рад. 

Гарри не может видеть ответную улыбку Луи, но Энн замечает ее. После этого она заметно добрее к нему.


	5. -5-

Луи понравился всем парням из футбольной команды, и поэтому после первой недели тренировок они приглашают его на ночные посиделки с другими популярными парнями и девушками. Он соглашается, ведь понимает, что это его второй шанс сделать все правильно и просто побыть нормальным некоторое время. Его мама согласна с ним. 

Все, о чем Луи может говорить эти дни – это о вечеринке; Гарри слушает его только день, прежде чем соглашается на приглашение пойти с ним. Он умоляет свою маму отпустить его в течение нескольких дней. Перед тем как согласиться, она устанавливает несколько правил: комендантский час – полночь, сообщать ей каждый час, в порядке ли они, а еще абсолютная гарантия того, что Луи не бросит Гарри одного – и, в конце концов, она все же разрешает ему идти. 

Гарри так взволнован. Он спрашивает, что ему надеть, должен ли он что-то принести с собой, и Луи отвечает ему. Он считает честью видеть такого Гарри — светящегося и беспечного. Они заслужили быть счастливыми, повеселиться и побыть нормальными вместе, и это намного лучше, чем быть одному. 

Энн подвозит их, высаживая на обочине дороги. Они видят несколько припаркованных на траве машин и зарево костра сквозь деревья. 

\- Будьте осторожны, - напутствует она. – Если ему сделают больно, я не колеблясь, подам на тебя в суд. 

\- Ему сделают больно только через мой труп, - отвечает Луи. 

\- Пожалуйста, мам, просто дай мне повеселиться, - добавляет Гарри. 

\- Я жду сообщения через час, - говорит она сурово. 

\- Обещаю. 

Луи придерживает его за талию, когда они направляются к костру – земля немного неровная, и Гарри чуть спотыкается. 

\- Костер большой? – тихо спрашивает он. 

\- Метровый. Тут, наверное, два десятка людей. Небольшая полянка, и я надеюсь, что они не сожгут лес. Есть журналы, чтобы сидеть. И бутылки с алкоголем. Ты пьешь? 

\- Не здесь. 

\- Тогда я тоже не буду. 

Улыбка Гарри в свете огня словно мерцает.

\- Спасибо. 

\- Конечно. Давай веселиться. 

Чем ближе они к костру, тем больше Луи убеждается в двух вещах: привести сюда Гарри было плохой идеей, и он рад, что Гарри слепой и не может видеть этих взглядов – они бы уничтожили его. 

Когда они садятся, вечеринка немного затихает. Луи достаточно громкий, чтобы восполнить ее собой. 

\- Привет, ребята, - говорит он громко. – И девушки. Как дела? 

Он получает несколько ответов, но в основном все возвращаются к тому, чем занимались до этого. 

\- На что это похоже? – спрашивает Гарри вполголоса. 

\- Уютно, - шепчет в ответ Луи, обнимая его за плечи. – Как бы круг света и различные тени, но не страшно. Много парочек, некоторые целуются и лапают друг друга, как ненормальные животные. Большинство из них довольно пьяные, ничего особенного, но…

«Но это забавно», хотел добавить Луи. 

Они сидят в течение нескольких минут по большей части игнорируемые остальными. Луи очень рад, что Гарри не может видеть ребят, шепчущихся о них — он сам едва сдерживался. Он чувствует легкий зуд беспокойства и поэтому совершает нечто глупое: 

\- Хочешь выпить? У них есть кола для рома. Но мы могли бы просто выпить колы.

\- Конечно, спасибо, - улыбается Гарри. 

\- Ладно, оставайся здесь, - Луи встает и идет в другую сторону от костра, где стоят напитки. 

Он наливает им колы, оборачивается и замечает Гарри, аккуратно сидящего и счастливого в своих темных очках. Он слегка улыбается. А потом его улыбка исчезает, потому что двое его друзей из команды подкрадываются к Гарри. 

\- Нет! – кричит Луи, но уже слишком поздно – они вытаскивают из-под него журнал, и Гарри падает. 

Луи быстро подбегает к ним, в руках все еще держа их напитки. Когда он достаточно близко, он выливает на них колу, выбрасывает стаканы и практически накидывается на них. 

\- Какого хрена? – кричит он. - Что, блять, не так с вами? 

\- Это ты зачем привел его сюда? – усмехается один из них. 

Луи, правда, не ненавидел никого до этого времени. Он может чувствовать, насколько Гарри стыдно из-за этого, и Луи догадывается, что он, несомненно, сейчас покраснеет. 

\- Да пошли вы, - говорит он громко и резко. – Отойдите от него. Я привел его, потому что хотел хорошо провести время со своим другом. 

\- Он не может видеть, - другой, более пьяный, отвечает ему. 

\- Ага, а ты не можешь закончить гребанный класс, но тебе же удается жить с самим собой. Нет, - кричит он, когда они подходят ближе. - Убирайтесь. Прикоснетесь к нему, и я кину вас в костер, - он смотрит на лица людей вокруг – все шокированы, раздражены и недовольны. – Вы все мудаки, - говорит Луи. – Вы вообще нормальные? Вам нравится это делать? Я не просил, чтобы меня приглашали сюда или в команду. Это вы меня позвали, а я пришел с ним. Сделайте свой выбор. 

Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Вместо этого он разворачивается и становится на колени перед Гарри. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, помогая ему встать. 

Гарри плачет – несколько слезинок выскальзывают из-под его очков. Он действительно пытается не расплакаться еще сильнее. 

\- Я в порядке, - соглашается он. - Только руки расцарапал, думаю. 

\- Ох, милый, у тебя кровь. Мы промоем раны. Встанешь? 

\- Ладно, - его голос немного дрожит. 

\- Молодец, - Луи взлохмачивает его волосы. – Давай купим пиццы, ладно? Или нандос. 

\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо говорит Гарри дрожащим голосом. – Я все испортил. Мне очень жаль, - повторяет он громче для всех. – Я думал… Я просто хотел повеселиться, но… Извините. Лу, - он поворачивается к нему. – Я могу позвонить своей маме, а ты можешь остаться здесь. Мне очень жаль. 

Луи обнимает его, положив его голову на секунду к себе на плечо. 

\- Не глупи, пойдем. Береги ноги, - добавляет он, ведя Гарри через пару пустых стаканчиков. 

Они уходят вместе, и Луи держит руку на талии Гарри, чтобы вывести его обратно на улицу. 

\- Это гребанная вечеринка все равно была скучной, - говорит он чуть позже. – Чего бы ты хотел поесть? 

\- Ты не должен этого делать, - тихо отвечает Гарри. – Ты можешь просто отвезти меня домой. 

\- Я обещал тебе интересную ночь, а я держу свои обещания. 

\- Луи…

\- Гарри, они мудаки, а ты мой друг. Я хочу уйти. Если ты им не нравишься, то они не нравятся мне. Выбирай, куда мы пойдем. 

Гарри молчит. 

\- Тут обочина. Пошли вниз, - говорит Луи. 

Когда они выходят на асфальт, Гарри разворачивается к нему лицом. 

\- Нандос, - говорит он тихо. – Пожалуйста. Но у меня нет денег.

\- Ты можешь потом мне их вернуть, - Луи берет его за руку, не обращая внимания, что она немного липкая от крови. – Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь немного пройтись.

\- Только не с тобой, - застенчиво отвечает Гарри. 

\- Хорошо. Не плачь, - добавляет Луи, когда видит, как тот вытирает лицо. – Все хорошо. 

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда почему ты плачешь? – мягко спрашивает Луи. 

Гарри смеется немного беспомощно. 

\- Потому что ты так добр ко мне. 

\- Ох, - Луи не знает, что ответить на это. – Привыкай, - наконец говорит он. – Так уж случилось, что ты мне немного нравишься. Кому нужен этот футбол.

Гарри должен остановиться, чтобы вытереть лицо под очками. Он случайно растирает кровь на щеке, и Луи слегка смеется. 

\- Твое лицо, - говорит он и придерживает его за подбородок, чтобы стереть ее. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Нет проблем, - они все еще стоят на месте. – Знаешь, если бы ты просто так гулял, как сейчас, я бы никогда не подумал, что ты слепой. 

\- За исключением того, что мы держимся за руки.

\- Ну. Я бы все равно держал тебя за руку. После всего этого. 

Гарри сжимает его ладонь. 

\- Спасибо. Снова. 

\- Это не проблема. Снова. 

\- Я правда… Я правда нравлюсь тебе, не так ли? 

Луи кивает: 

\- Да, ты мне нравишься. 

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься. Кстати. 

\- Я знаю, - фыркает Луи. – Ты как открытая книга, детка. Просто потому что ты слепой, это не значит, что я тоже. 

\- Эй!

\- Это мило, - уверяет его Луи. – Мне нравится. 

\- Ох, - Луи смотрит, как он улыбается. - Ты мне нравишься, - повторяет Гарри снова. – Если ли есть что-то, что я могу сделать для тебя…

\- Спасибо, - Луи улыбается ему. – Я знаю. Я дам тебе знать, если что. 

Когда они приходят, Луи придерживает дверь перед ним. Гарри просто нужно коснуться дверного проема, чтобы удостовериться в этом, и Луи очень впечатлен. Он не может поверить, что никто не поражается жизнеспособностью и силой Гарри. 

Он берет его за руку, когда они входят, и наклоняется к нему. 

\- Ты был здесь раньше, дорогой? Знаешь, что хочешь? 

\- Я съем все, что ты купишь, - пожимает он плечами. – Мы можем поделиться. 

Так Луи проводит Гарри в кассе, заказывая и оплачивая их еду. Гарри робко стоит рядом, и Луи не может удержаться и улыбается ему. 

\- Вот, - говорит он. – Мы можем сесть сюда. Садись. Ради Бога, Гарри, - вздыхает он, когда Гарри медлит. – Я не стыжусь, что я с тобой. 

\- Ладно, - Гарри позволяет отвести себя к столу и аккуратно садится.

Луи садится напротив, похлопывая по тыльной стороне его ладони. 

\- Вот, - говорит он, направляя руку Гарри к цыпленку. – Она без костей, так что не бойся поперхнуться им. 

\- Спасибо, - морщится Гарри. – Кажется, я только и делаю, что говорю «спасибо».

\- Ага. 

\- Извини, но я должен еще раз спросить, - выпаливает Гарри. – Ты уверен, что я не мешаю тебе? 

\- Очень уверен. 

\- Мне просто очень нужна такая помощь. 

\- Вообще-то, я даже не задумываюсь об этом. Это словно моя вторая стихия. Так что если тебе нужна небольшая помощь во время прогулки или в чем-то другом — я здесь. Мы можем хорошо поговорить, ведь я понимаю тебя, а ты, кажется, понимаешь меня. 

\- За исключением того, почему ты выбрал меня. Я не понимаю этого. 

\- Ну, ладно. Вот почему. Доверие не приходит так просто. И я не… Я не могу… В смысле, я не могу просто так разговаривать с людьми. Действительно разговаривать. Не так, как я могу это делать с тобой.

Гарри хмурится немного, словно он может видеть его, если бы мог. 

\- Ты был… Одиноким? 

\- Нет, - хмурится Луи. 

\- Ох, извини. 

Луи ненавидит, когда Гарри пугливо горбится. Ему не нравится лгать ему, потому что Гарри честен с ним, и он должен попытаться тоже быть честным по отношению к нему хотя бы иногда. Так что он добавляет: 

\- Ну, может быть иногда. Я не совсем… нормальный. 

Гарри осмеливается улыбнуться. 

\- Я тоже. 

\- Да. Так что мне нравится заботиться о тебе. О людях. Это заставляет чувствовать меня полезным. 

\- Ну, пока ты будешь уверен в этом, я не возражаю. И я чувствую себя в безопасности с тобой, - мягко отвечает Гарри. – И я действительно, гм… Ценю это. Спасибо. 

\- Конечно, - Луи улыбается. - У тебя соус на лице. 

\- Где? 

\- Здесь, - Луи вытирает лицо Гарри чистой салфеткой. – Глупый. 

Гарри хихикает. 

\- Спасибо. Сколько еще осталось? 

\- Эм, три. Две их них твои. И я должен написать твоей маме. Хочешь вернуться домой?

\- Не хочу. Обычно мама не разрешает мне много. 

\- Куда ты хочешь пойти? 

\- Хм. Мне все равно. Ну… Даже если просто погулять. С тобой куда угодно. 

\- Хорошо, тогда мы пойдем гулять.


	6. -6-

В ту ночь они впервые гуляют по району в течение нескольких часов, просто разговаривая. И после этого они начинают делать это все чаще - держаться за руки и делиться секретами. А потом однажды, ночью, Гарри нарушает их традицию. 

Он звонит Луи по специальному телефон. 

\- Ты можешь прийти, чтобы прогуляться? – спрашивает он. 

\- Конечно.

Луи в его доме уже через десять минут. 

Энн привычно встречает его. 

\- Быть дома в час, - сурово говорит она. 

\- Обещаю, - Луи берет за руку Гарри. 

Тот не улыбается, как обычно, и когда они немного отходят от дома, Луи спрашивает: 

\- Ты в порядке? 

\- Хм, да. 

\- Тогда о чем думаешь? 

\- Ну. Просто. Мы честны друг с другом, верно? 

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо.

\- И? 

Гарри тих на протяжении нескольких кварталов. 

\- Ты… Ты не обеспокоен тем, что думают о нас другие? Гуляем, держась за руки. Тебе не все равно, что они скажут? 

\- Уже полночь, Хаза. Я не думаю, что кто-то подглядывает за нами в окно. 

\- Нет, Лу, на самом деле. 

Прежде чем ответить, Луи задумывается на мгновение. Сейчас он делает это для Гарри. 

\- Хм. Ну, нет. Мне, правда, все равно. Я хочу, чтобы ты просто мог нормально гулять. И это же… По-дружески. 

Гарри замедляется. 

\- Только по-дружески? – спрашивает он настолько тихо, что Луи едва слышит его. 

\- Что? – хмурится он. 

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - тут же извиняется Гарри. 

\- За что? Я едва расслышал. Что ты спросил?

\- Просто мы много держимся за руки, проводим много времени вместе, и я уверен, что у меня сложилось неверное впечатление, но я должен уточнить. Для себя. Так, чтобы я мог двигаться дальше. Но мне нравится… Мне нравится, как твоя рука лежит в моей. Или когда она у меня на спине, пока ты помогаешь мне. И мне нравится, как звучит твой голос — теперь я уже могу понять, когда ты улыбаешься. 

\- Ладно, конечно. Мне тоже нравится много вещей, - медленно говорит Луи, не понимая. 

\- Нет, Лу, - Гарри останавливается и поворачивает Луи к себе. – Ты иногда такой тупой, - говорит он мягко, но разочарованно. – Ты мне нравишься. Действительно нравишься. И это, наверное, действительно клише – влюбиться в первого человека, который так мил со мной. Но до этого была Натали, и я никогда не чувствовал к ней того, что чувствую к тебе. 

Луи не знает, что сказать. 

\- Я хотел бы видеть твое лицо, - говорит Гарри. – Я хочу… Я надеюсь, ты не возненавидишь меня за это. И я даже не знаю, гей ли ты. Я думаю, что ты, вероятно, не гей. И это… Это здорово. Это прекрасно. Ты просто… Я должен был сказать тебе. Это было, наверное, эгоистично. Извини. 

\- Все в порядке, - автоматически отвечает Луи. 

\- Нет, это не так, - говорит Гарри в отчаянии, но спокойно, как и все, что он делает. – Не ври мне, пожалуйста, не надо. Просто… Скажи правду, если это ненормально, пожалуйста. 

\- Нормально ли это, что ты влюбляешься в меня, - тупо повторяет Луи.

\- Да, - голос Гарри, действительно, звучит немного униженно. – Если ты злишься, то, пожалуйста, отведи меня домой. Я имею в виду, ты можешь злиться, сколько тебе угодно. Но я не думаю, что смогу добраться до дома самостоятельно. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Мы не движемся, - говорит Гарри через минуту.

\- Нет.

\- Ты не собираешься отвести меня домой? – Гарри выглядит таким покорным. 

\- Пока, нет. 

Гарри кивает и замолкает. 

\- Ты хочешь как бы… поцеловать меня? – наконец, спрашивает Луи. 

\- Я думаю, что да. 

\- Так ты гей?

\- Я не знаю. Я знаю только, что ты мне нравишься. 

\- Господи. 

\- Прости меня, прошу, мне очень жаль, - говорит Гарри в слезах. 

\- Нет, не извиняйся. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, - отвечает твердо Луи. 

\- Да. Но я не хотел влюбляться в тебя. 

\- Ты влюблен в меня? – мысли Луи все еще путаются. 

\- Я сожалею… Я не имею в виду… В смысле, - Гарри вытирает глаза под очками. – Я не хочу потерять тебя, как своего лучшего друга. Но я не мог лгать тебе. 

\- Действительно, - Луи не находит, что еще сказать. 

Гарри дрожит – дрожит всем телом.

\- Я могу поцеловать тебя? – спрашивает он из последних сил. – Пожалуйста, только один раз, я могу…

Луи не говорит «нет» - он вообще не может ничего сказать. 

Медленно, Гарри тянется к нему, беря того за руки и ладонями прикасаясь к его щеке. Он все еще держит его, подушечкой большого пальца проведя над губой. Затем он медленно наклоняется и целует, мягко и нежно. Это неплохо, но Луи слегка отталкивает его назад, пытаясь игнорировать чувство потери. 

Щеки Гарри краснеют. 

\- Мне очень жаль, - шепчет он. – Я…

Луи не может устоять – он наклоняется и целует его. 

\- Перестань извиняться, - бормочет он. 

\- Не перестану, - бормочет Гарри бунтарски. – Мне правда очень жаль. 

\- О мой Бог, - Луи улыбается. – Прекрати, - другой поцелуй, и он тщательно запоминает руки Гарри на своем лице. 

\- Означает ли это, что ты меня не ненавидишь? 

Луи целует его еще один раз, чтобы убедиться.

\- Нет, не ненавижу. 

\- Ты будешь… Ты собираешься меня еще целовать?

\- Я пока не знаю, - Гарри хмурится, и Луи добавляет: - Это ты поцеловал меня!

\- Я поцеловал, - соглашается Гарри с кривой улыбкой. – Извини.

\- Я не уверен, что ты должен извиняться, - говорит Луи медленно. 

\- Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя снова, - и когда Луи не протестует, Гарри улыбается и соединяет их губы. – Я хорошо целуюсь? – спрашивает он после. 

Луи чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох, что сегодня уже входит в привычку. 

\- Хм, я не знаю. Да, конечно? Это поцелуй, а не конкурс. Но, да, ты хорошо целуешься, - говорит он, чтобы заставить Гарри улыбнуться. А потом он вспоминает. – Боже, это так странно. 

Лицо Гарри застывает и вытягивается. 

\- Да? 

\- Ну, да. Целовать своего лучшего друга – странно. Не больно или что-то еще. Я не говорил, что это было ужасно. Просто… Странно. Подойди, - просит он с полуулыбкой и снова целует его. – Видишь? 

\- Я думаю, что это идеально, - храбро говорит Гарри. – Может быть, для тебя тоже? 

\- Я пока не знаю. Так вот зачем ты мне звонил сегодня? 

\- Да.

\- Ладно. Ну, ты позвонил меня, чтобы я прогулялся с тобой? Остался на ночь? Твоя мама не будет волноваться из-за этого? 

\- Ты не сможешь забеременеть, так что, я думаю, она не против, - улыбается Гарри. 

\- Потому что я не сержусь на тебя, и я не думаю, что смогу оставить тебя одного сейчас. Мне просто нужно некоторое время, чтобы разобраться. 

\- Означает ли это, что мы собираемся целоваться в кровати? – спрашивает Гарри, когда они начинают идти. 

Луи смотрит на небольшую, понимающую улыбку и чувствуют тепло внутри себя. 

\- Да, - отвечает он. Он может описать свой тон только как любящий. – Мы будем целоваться. Если все в порядке. 

\- Все в порядке, я думаю, - дразнится Гарри. – Пока это не пугает тебя. 

\- Я думаю, мы переживем это. 

Они идут в тишине некоторое время, а потом Гарри спрашивает:

\- Так что происходит? С нами? 

\- Я не знаю. Мы лучшие друзья. Ты влюбился в меня, а мне нравится целоваться с тобой. Я лично не знаю, что это все означает, ладно? 

\- Как ты думаешь, это может означать, я тебе нравлюсь больше, чем ты думал? 

Луи некоторое время молчит, обдумывая вопрос. 

\- Хм. Может быть, я не уверен. 

\- Ладно…

Луи порывисто наклоняется и целует Гарри в щеку. 

\- Эй! 

\- Я не знаю, что только что произошло! – дразнится Луи, слегка взмахивая руками. 

\- О Господи. Это то, каким оно будет?

\- А ты что думал? Что будешь целовать меня и не платить за это? О, нет, приятель. Приготовься. Я никогда не перестану шутить. 

Гарри улыбается всю дорогу. Его мама спит, но она оставила записку на двери:

«Да, Луи, ты можешь остаться на ночь». – Э. 

Так что они смеются и перешептываются всю дорогу до спальни Гарри. 

\- Боже, - говорит Луи, когда надевает пижаму Гарри. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мог видеть, как это висит на мне. Это смешно.

\- Я могу потрогать? – предлагает тот. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает Луи через секунду. – Да, иди сюда. На мой голос. 

Без проблем Гарри подходит к Луи и кладет руки на его бедра.

\- Ого, - говорит он немного удивленно. – Ты маленький. 

\- Заткнись, это просто ты гигант, - бормочет Луи. Он не может перестать смотреть на его губы. 

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Гарри облизывает их. 

\- Мы можем…

Луи тянет его и целует на этот раз с языком, затем Гарри начинает слишком много смеяться, и они вынуждены прервать поцелуй. 

\- Придурок, - строго говорит Луи. 

\- Никогда не делал этого раньше, - бормочет Гарри. 

\- Ложись в кровать. Твоя мама сдерет с меня кожу, если ты не выспишься нормально. 

Гарри послушно ложится рядом с ним - он лежит между Луи и стеной, чтобы не свалиться ночью с кровати. Он не возражает; он оборачивает свои руки и ноги вокруг Луи, прильнув к нему так, что тот не может свободно пошевелиться. 

\- Хватит, - жалуется он. 

\- Извини, - Гарри пытается поцеловать его в губы, но вместо этого промахивается и попадает ему в челюсть. – Черт подери. 

\- Хорошая попытка, - фыркает Луи. 

Гарри ворчит, но прижимается ближе. 

\- Ох, - говорит он после. – Можешь положить это на стол? – он протягивает Луи свои темные очки. 

\- Конечно, - Луи кивает, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком любопытным. Он никогда не видел глаза Гарри. Но это не то, что сейчас нужно. Он должен выяснить другие вещи. 

Он прочесывает волосы Гарри и целует его в щеку. 

\- Итак, ты хочешь пригласить меня на свидание? – спрашивает он. – Держаться за руки, целоваться и ходить на глупые свидания и прочее? 

\- Это было бы… Да. Мне бы очень хотелось этого, - отвечает Гарри, затаив дыхание. – В смысле, я не…

\- Успокойся. Я просто пытаюсь понять это. Ты хочешь, чтобы все знали? 

Гарри медлит. 

\- Да? Я не знаю. Я действительно не думал скрывать это. Но я считаю… Что мы могли бы. Да. Если ты хочешь. Пока…Ну, если мы будем вместе, я бы хотел, чтобы все знали, если ты не захочешь встречаться с кем-то еще. 

\- Ох, да, я бы никогда так не сделал. Но я не знаю… Я не знаю, готов ли. Чтобы быть геем. 

\- Ну, я тебе нравлюсь?

\- Это не так просто. 

\- Это может быть просто. 

Луи вздыхает, осторожно царапая голову Гарри. 

\- Я думаю…Без разницы. Ты мне нравишься. 

\- Оу. Ну, тогда хорошо. 

Луи мягко смеется. 

\- Да, - он целует его кудрявые волосы. – Но ты знаешь все же? Ты знаешь, что ты гей?

\- Хм. Я не уверен. Я думаю, может, что-то среднее? Но мне нравятся парни, думаю, и мне не кажется, что это неправильно, - говорит Гарри спокойно. – Так что. 

\- Ну, я думаю, что это здорово. Действительно. Это прекрасно, что ты знаешь, кто ты. Очень смело. Ну… Но я не….

\- Ты перестанешь меня целовать?

\- Нет. 

\- Тогда все хорошо, - Гарри прижимается еще ближе. – Мне нравится целовать тебя. 

Луи закусывает губу:

\- Мне тоже. 

И это проблема.


	7. -7-

Когда Гарри просыпается, он открывает глаза, и Луи думает, что они красивые. Это первый раз, когда он видит их. Зеленые, ясные и абсолютно нормальные. Его веки все же покрыты шрамами: они плотные и бледные, и Луи хочется прикоснуться к ним. 

\- Лу, - тихо говорит Гарри, потеревшись об него носом. 

\- Я здесь, - он целует его в щеку. – У тебя действительно красивые глаза. 

Гарри сразу же закрывает их:

\- О Боже. 

\- Нет, я имею это в виду. Они прекрасны. Цвет молодой листвы. Мяты. Оливы. Почему ты прячешь их? – он поглаживает волосы Гарри. 

\- Потому что люди говорят, что это странно – смотреть в никуда, - Гарри поднимает взгляд вверх, и они впервые встречаются взглядом. – Прекрасные? Правда?

\- Да. И, детка, у нас сейчас был фантастический зрительный контакт, - сообщает ему Луи. 

Гарри улыбается:

\- Да?

\- Ага. Мне нравятся твои глаза. Ты можешь снять свои очки, если хочешь. 

\- Ладно. 

Они еще лежат на кровати некоторое время, и Гарри прячется под сгибом руки Луи. 

Луи не может решить, как ему следует спросить, поэтому он просто спрашивает: 

\- Почему ты не видишь? Твои глаза выглядят идеально.

\- Повреждение сетчатки глаза. У меня было много операций, но… Самое лучшее, что из этого вышло – то, что я вижу иногда расплывчатые цвета. Но я не уверен. Скорее всего, я никогда не увижу снова. 

\- Мне очень жаль, Хаз. Это ужасно. 

\- Нет, это не так. Это просто то, что есть, - отвечает Гарри в отчаянии. – Я… Мы можем прекратить говорить об этом?

\- Я не понимаю…

Гарри закатывает глаза:

\- Да. Ты и не поймешь. 

\- Эй. Не разговаривай так со мной. Я хочу понять, но я не понимаю, ладно? Я хочу понять, и это все, что я когда-либо пытался сделать, - говорит Луи сурово. - Не притворяйся, словно я делал что-то не так.

Гарри надувает губы, но не отвечает. 

\- Ты хочешь бросить меня или что? Теперь, когда ты решил, что мы полностью несовместимы или как там говорится, - спрашивает Луи после небольшой паузы. 

\- Нет. 

\- Тогда…

\- Я просто хочу обижаться на тебя некоторое время. 

\- Что, черт возьми? За что? Что я еще сделал? Я просто пытался понять. 

\- Ну, тебе не удалось, - фыркает Гарри. 

\- Это типа ссора? – спрашивает Луи в отчаянии.

Гарри хмурится: 

\- Может быть. 

\- Эй. Слушай. Я ничего не сделал, помнишь? Будь милым ко мне. Или я уйду. Я пытаюсь, Гарри, пытаюсь. Но мне нужно, чтобы кто-то тоже пытался вместе со мной.

\- Ладно, - говорит Гарри через мгновение. – Но ты никогда не сможешь понять это полностью. 

\- Да, а ты никогда не сможешь мне сказать, что я красивый, и я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Ладно? Мы оба миримся с определенными вещами, и ты тоже должен это делать, если ты хочешь, что мы попробовали это. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что ты красивый?

\- Было бы хорошо это услышать, - отвечает Луи, пытаясь казаться важным. – Это проблема?

\- Я думаю, что ты красивый, - говорит Гарри торжественно. – Не то, как ты выглядишь… В смысле, я уверен, что ты красивый, но это не то, про что я говорю. Я думаю, что у тебя красивый голос, как и твой смех. И ты красивый изнутри, как и твоя… душа. Или что угодно. Ты весь прекрасный. Даже если я не этого вижу. 

\- Иди сюда, - Луи тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать его, но даже это проблема. Гарри становится довольно комфортно сверху него, и он остается там. Луи должен притянуть его, чтобы нормально поцеловать. – Это намного лучше, спасибо.

\- Не за что. Мы можем…

\- Конечно. 

Гарри целует его, осторожно прикасаясь к лицу Луи, чтобы убедиться, что он счастлив. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь его волосы, опускаясь ниже, к затылку. Луи отчасти понимает, что Гарри имел в виду, говоря, что он знает, что тот красивый. Прямо сейчас он не должен думать о том, как бы Гарри посмотрела на него, если бы мог - его трепетные прикосновения говорят о большем 

\- Эй, - говорит Луи, расположив руки на худых бедрах Гарри. 

\- Да? – улыбается тот ему в щеку. 

Луи проводит ладонями вниз по его бедрам, возвращается назад и обнимает вокруг поясницы. 

\- Ты красивый. 

Лицо Гарри немного краснеет. 

\- Нет. 

\- Да. Меня не волнуют твои глаза. Кроме того, что они красивые. Как и ты. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает Гарри застенчиво. – Спасибо. Означает ли это…

\- Я не знаю, что это значит. 

\- Хорошо. Ты хочешь позавтракать? – спрашивает он. 

\- Знаешь, а я хотел бы. Вставай, детка. Сюда, вот так вот. 

Гарри держится за него, большими руками крепко обхватывая Луи и осторожно пытаясь встать. Луи встает вслед за ним. 

\- Ты хочешь надеть очки? – спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - качает Гарри головой. – Только не…. Гм. Не дразни меня, ладно?

\- О, да. Никогда. Мне очень жаль. Конечно, я бы не стал, - Луи целует его в висок. – И я не пытаюсь заставить тебя изменить делать что-то. Носи их на людях, если хочешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно. 

\- Я, в самом деле… гм. Я снимаю их дома. Часто. Я думаю, что мама расстраивается, когда видит… Или потому, что она может видеть. Итак… - Гарри закусывает губу. – Я не знаю. 

\- Она говорила тебе об этом? 

\- Нет, я просто так думаю. 

\- Так ты хочешь носить их?

Гарри находит руку Луи.

\- Нет, я в порядке, - но он все еще стоит, опустив голову. 

\- Ты моргаешь, - удивленно замечает Луи. 

Гарри машинально пытается посмотреть на Луи, и ему почти это удается. Маленькая улыбка появляется на его лице. 

\- Я думаю, да, - говорит он. – Никогда не задумался об этом. 

\- О, ничего себе. 

\- Да. Я до сих пор помню, как смотреть и все остальное. И все, гм… Все мышцы и прочее всё ещё работают, за исключением того, что я не могу видеть, - пожимает он плечами. – Я считаю, что мне очень повезло. 

\- Ты не мог бы мне подмигнуть? – улыбается Луи. 

\- Если бы я еще знал, как это делать. 

\- Ой, - Луи улыбается ему и целует его, так что Гарри может чувствовать его улыбку. – Почему ты мне вообще нравишься? – дразнится он. - Ты даже не умеешь подмигивать. 

Гарри хихикает. 

\- Теперь мы можем поесть? Я голоден. 

\- Ладно-ладно, - Гарри здесь все знает, и Луи прекрасно понимает это, но он все еще хочет держать его за руку, а тот не возражает. – Эй, Гарри. Буду я должен давать тебе милые прозвища? Знаешь, если мы решим пройти через все это, - добавляет он быстро. 

\- Ох. Хм. Ты не должен. Конечно, да. Я, правда, хотел бы этого, - отвечает Гарри с застенчивой улыбкой. – Если ты хочешь, я имею в виду. 

\- Я думаю, что смогу справиться с этим, - говорит Луи, не желая показаться слишком нетерпеливым. 

Гарри сжимает его руку. 

\- Хорошо. Я бы очень этого хотел, - он останавливает Луи у лестницы и снова его целует. Он лишь одной рукой поддерживает его подбородок, потому что уже знает, как это делается. – Я думаю, что я уже немного люблю тебя, - говорит он мягко и робко. 

Луи не может злиться из-за этого. Он чувствует себя очень тепло и почти не может дышать нормально. И он знает это чувство — ему до этого нравились люди. Просто он никогда не знал никого так хорошо. В Гарри, на самом деле, не было никакой загадочности, что была в тех девушках, в которых Луи влюблялся раньше. Ему не важно, что скажет Гарри, если он сделает первый шаг. Он как открытая книга, и это немного лучше. Так что он отвечает:

\- Я думаю, что тоже начинаю тебя любить. 

Гарри нужно помочь попасть на кухню, потому что он улыбается слишком сильно и не может вспомнить, где находится. 

*** 

В течение недели они находятся в подвешенном состоянии. Луи больше не остается на ночь у Гарри и просит немного пространства на несколько дней, чтобы во всем разобраться. Гарри согласился, но все еще спрашивает его каждый день, не хотел бы тот заехать к нему. Тот отказывается, но все еще продолжает общаться с Гарри в школе. Они заключили хрупкий мир с футбольной командой, и он не хочет рисковать. Он не позволяет Гарри держать его за руку в школе, хотя он действительно этого хочет. И что больше поражает, так это то, что Луи не хочет казаться геем.

Спустя пять дней он все еще пытается разобраться со своими мыслями и продолжает избегать Гарри. А тот, кажется, смирился с этим. 

\- Хотя бы не приглашай никого на свидания? – просит он, прежде чем разойтись по домам. – Пожалуйста?

\- Да, конечно, - соглашается Луи, нахмурившись. – Ревнуешь?

\- Нет, - тут же отвечает Гарри.

Луи закатывает глаза. 

\- Конечно. Ладно, увидимся позже. Ох, это не игра слов.

Гарри улыбается, но с волнением в голосе переспрашивает:

\- Завтра? Или…

\- Хм, да. Я зайду завтра. 

\- Будем ли мы, в самом деле… Ты определишься к этому времени? 

\- Да. Конечно. Я все обдумаю специально для тебя, – Он так легко поддается давлению. – И, знаешь, мой дорогой, мы в любом случае все еще будем лучшими друзьями. 

Гарри наклоняет голову и застенчиво кивает. 

\- Потому что, ты же знаешь. Ты для меня очень важен. Все равно, - неловко добавляет Луи. – Итак. 

Гарри улыбается. 

\- Спасибо. Ты тоже для меня важен. Спасибо, что принимаешь это так. В смысле. Ты и я. Ты не злишься. Так что спасибо. 

\- Конечно, увидимся завтра. 

\- Ага. 

*

\- Привет, мам, - кричит Луи, когда входит в дом. Он перепрыгивает через две ступеньки. – Нужна помощь?

\- Нет, спасибо, милый. Но для тебя есть пакет.

Луи останавливается на полпути:

\- Что? Какой?

\- Не знаю. Он в твоей комнате…

\- Спасибо, мам! – он быстро добегает по лестнице до своей комнаты, входит и по привычке закрывает за собой дверь. 

Тогда он застывает. Пакет на его столе, да. Но мама забыла упомянуть о гребанном букете роз.

Даже есть открытка – конечно же, есть. 

Я надеюсь, что ты выберешь меня. Я постараюсь заслужить это. – Г. 

Луи не думает. Он открывает пакет. Это коробка конфет и футболка с Суперменом. К футболке прикреплена записка:

Они были не в истории о Человеке-пауке.

Он знает, что Гарри не писал этого. Его сестра писала, или он напечатал. Но это слова Гарри, его милости. Так что Луи плевать. Ему все равно, что тот не может делать. Он всегда будет выше этого, просто потому что, это он, Гарри. Он красивый и хорошо заботится о нем. Луи любит это. 

Любит. 

Он звонит матери Гарри. 

\- Здравствуйте, эм. Вы не возражаете, если приеду и заберу Гарри на некоторое время?

\- Минутку, милый, я уточню, - через некоторое время она говорит. – Да, хорошо. Постучи, пожалуйста. 

\- Конечно, спасибо. 

Когда он стучит, Гарри открывает ему дверь.

\- Лу? – говорит он, улыбаясь.

\- Привет.

\- Ты получил мои подарки?

\- Очевидно, - Луи не может сдержать улыбки. – Так мы можем поговорить?

\- Да, - он знает, что Луи протягивает ему руку, и уверенно тянется к нему, позволяя ему взять свою ладонь. 

Они легко идут, медленнее, чем обычно, просто прогуливаясь. 

\- Ты не надел ее случайно? – чуть позже спрашивает Гарри. 

\- Да. Она отличная. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Ты что, шутишь? Это тебе спасибо! Я теперь чувствую себя обязанным тебе. 

\- Ты не должен. 

\- Что, ты пытаешься соблазнить меня, Стайлс? – дразнит его Луи. 

Гарри не улыбается:

\- Это работает? 

Луи поднимает брови, испытывая чувство гордости. 

\- К счастью для тебя, я думаю, что да. У меня есть кое-что, что я должен тебе сказать. Если это не проблема. 

\- Давай. 

\- Ну, гм. Я люблю тебя, - быстро выпаливает Луи. 

Гарри останавливается, и улыбка медленно появляется на его лице. Его ямочки должны быть запрещены законом. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит он быстро. - Я правда-правда люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю, что ты любишь. Ты сказал мне, когда узнал об этом, поэтому я думаю, что будет справедливо, если теперь я буду говорить тебе то же самое. Я люблю тебя. Действительно. Но я не думаю, что… Я имею в виду, Гарри. О нас будут плохо говорить. 

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Гарри. – Мне плевать. 

\- Хорошо. Ну. Мне немного не плевать. 

\- Мы не должны целоваться и обниматься на людях. Или выкладывать наши личные фото. Но я хотел бы держать тебя за руку. Это не обязательно должно означать что-то. 

Луи кивает. 

\- Хорошо. Гм, спасибо за цветы. Они выглядят прекрасно. 

\- Правда? – счастливо спрашивает Гарри. – Они пахнут очень хорошо, и поэтому я подумал, что они выглядят красиво. 

\- Они потрясающие. Очень люблю тебя. 

\- Спасибо. Я тоже тебя люблю. Означает ли это… Что ты со мной встречаешься? Или…

Луи выдыхает. 

\- Конечно, - говорит он, наконец. – Ладно. Почему бы и нет? Я люблю тебя, в конце концов. И, на будущее: я тебе скажу, что ты можешь мне дарить, чтобы я это носил. Цепочку. Или браслет. Или перчатки. 

Гарри фыркает так, что это должно выглядеть непривлекательно, но это не так.

\- Ага. Хорошо. Я могу пойти к тебе домой? 

\- Твоя мама шкуру сдерет с меня. 

\- Я уже спросил у нее, - говорит Гарри застенчиво. 

\- Тогда хорошо. 

\- Мы можем посмотреть Железного человека на твоем телевизоре перед сном? – сладко спрашивает он. – Мне нравится это. 

\- Конечно, - соглашается Луи, смотря на Гарри с нежностью. – Но ты уверен, что это не будет немного бессмысленно для тебя? 

\- Я уверен, - говорит Гарри сурово. – Не веди как себя, как придурок* 

\- Да я никогда!

\- Слишком поздно, - хихикает Гарри.

\- Шуточки о членах*?

\- Ага. 

\- Я позволю тебе посмотреть на мой, если увижу твой. О, подожди. 

Гарри уже смеется. 

\- Прекрати!

\- Ты очарователен, - сообщает ему Луи.

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- Люблю тебя тоже. 

***

Несколько недель спустя, мама Луи вызывает его для разговора в прачечную. Она стирает, и он неловко стоит, скрестив руки.

\- Я заметила, что вы с Гарри близки. 

\- Хм, да, - пожимает он плечами. – Ну и что?

\- Ты просто… Очень близок с ним. Я видела, как ты держал его за руку, - говорит она, наконец. – Значит ли это…

\- Это значит, что он слепой. 

\- Я видела, как ты целовал его, - говорит она в отчаянии. 

\- Ну и что?

\- Потому что ты не должен делать что-то, чего не понимаешь, - начинает она. – Отношения…

\- Прекрати. 

\- Вы должны поговорить об этом. 

\- Мы говорили. 

Это останавливает ее. 

\- Что?

\- Мы обсуждали это. Я люблю его, он любит меня, и мы встречаемся. 

\- Ого, - она, кажется, ошеломлена. 

\- Почему ты так удивляешься? 

\- Потому что это довольно… Зрело. Для тебя.

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Спасибо, мама.

\- Ну, я просто честна с тобой. 

\- Хорошо. Теперь мы закончили? Отлично, - и он уходит, поднимаясь по лестнице вверх. 

\- Предохраняйтесь! – кричит она после, наверняка, чтобы смутить его. 

\- Мы постараемся, - бодро кричит он ей в ответ.


End file.
